The human brain processes visual images approximately 60,000 times faster than alphanumeric data. In healthcare environments, caregivers routinely pore through large amounts of data presented in alphanumeric format, which is a time-consuming process. Also, it is often difficult to correlate significant information from one report to the next and time constraints exist that may result in increased stress and may increase the chances of an error being made by a caregiver.